The Greatest Fall
by Dra.K-Doof
Summary: Based on a gif (also a video) where two handball players accidently fell on top of each other in a somewhat compromising position.


Disclaimer: Hi guys!. First, this story is not mine. It is just an adaptation from the original The Greatest Fall of **Kblixen** on Tumblr. It is about a gif (also a video) where two handball players accidently fell on top of each other in a somewhat compromising position.

Second, Victorious does not belong me, sadly.

The writer notes (also mine): This is completely not true, figment of my imagination, and if Sofie and Nycke ever find this, please know it's completely jokingly and I respect you both.

Forgive any typos or mistakes.

… **The Greatest Fall …**

It's everywhere.

Like, absolutely everywhere.

Tori flicks through one website after the other and sinks deeper and deeper into the couch.

"Ugh, oh my God…"

There's an entire Reddit page with hundreds of comments. People are even comparing them to anime characters.

And the comments, the comments are outrageous.

Tori scans through them, blushing hard at some of them.

 _Now kiss kiss kiss_

 _Wow, the Latina sure goes down easy._

 _I bet they fucked after this._

 _If all handball games were like this, I'd watch more!_

She groans again and pushes the laptop away, pulling her legs up and burying her head into her knees. She really hates the internet sometimes. For 8 years she'd played handball, she'd moved to LA from Florida and created a career for herself. She was good and had quickly become one of the most talked about players in LA. Yet this one fall, "the greatest fall ever" apparently, is what shoots her to international fame. One embarrassing moment that makes the world take notice. She's pissed. Why can't she be recognised for her talent? No, of course not, that's not headline news, people don't care about female handball players. What they care about is pretty girls on top of each other.

Again she cringes at the memory. How had she managed to land in such a compromising position? And grabbed the poor girls boob? Really! How is it even possible?

Then she thinks about the girl. After the match she'd shook her hand, ignored eye contact and blushed furiously. Luckily that wasn't caught on camera. Tori lifts her head and starts to bite her nails, thinking again about the girl. Her name was Jade. She was younger than her and newer to the game, although Tori had heard about this explosive new talent and was actually looking forward to meeting her and playing against her. She'd never in her wildest dreams thought she would end up between her legs. Her long, strong legs, tanned after an unseasonably warm summer in The States. Her breasts, one firm below Tori's hands. The briefness of the moment hadn't stopped Tori from noticing how perfectly Jade's breast had fit in her hand. The memory burned in her mind, in her hand and further below, where she could feel a warmth spread and a kick in her stomach.

"Oh, get over yourself Tori!".

She berates herself and gets up to take a cold shower. A long cold shower.

…

Jade scrolls down her Instragram feed, mindlessly liking photos but not really taking them in. A few minutes earlier she'd fool-heartedly looked up Victoria Vega, or Tori, as her friends apparently called her. At first she hadn't found her. Already relinquished to the task, she'd scrolled through the Eurohandball website where she'd found Victoria's profile and in it her nickname. With this new information, she'd typed the name quickly into Instagram and found her. Then she had exited the app on her phone and thrown it across her bed, lying back with a sigh and rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

She'd lain like that for a while. Thinking about that fateful fall that had placed a gorgeous Latina between her legs, which now had over a million views on YouTube. In the week following, her friends had sent countless messages with gif sets, replays and comments about it. All jokingly of course, but Jade hadn't been able to get Tori out of her head.

So now, here she was, lying on her bed affectively stalking any social media she could find. Her hand slowly reached out for her phone again. And after attempting to distract herself, she gave in and searched Tori's name again. There weren't many images, but in all of them she looked stunning. Her long brown hair continually perfect and her bright chocolate eyes shining. She had a big smile, with white straight teeth and Jade remembered the cute grin she'd flashed Jade when she'd picked her up off the court and apologised for their fall. The rest of the match they'd continually bumped into each other and lingered for a fraction too long. Although they hadn't said a word after the match, Jade had seen the shy smile Tori had given her when they shook hands. Tori's hand, which had been on Jade's breast, those long elegant fingers. Thinking of them, Jade wondered what else those hands were capable of besides playing excellent handball.

"Oh man, what are you doing Jade?!".

She got up and grabbed her training gear, changing quickly and blasting her exercise playlist on her pearpod, as she ran through the door for a jog. A long jog.

…

Tori sits by the kitchen counter in her best friend's apartment. There's some kind of cocktail in front of her. Apparently it's a sea breeze, but to Tori it looks more like garnished swamp water. Cat, however, has gulped down at least two and is actively trying to get her friend enthused for a Saturday night out.

"Come on Tori! You keep saying you want to go out more and meet people not in your ballgame world".

"Handball, Cat, I know you're not overly interested in sports but you could at least get my career straight after 8 years of friendship".

Tori had met Cat in the first month she'd moved to LA. She'd impulsively gone out to a bar alone one night. She'd headed to a well known cocktail bar in the city; all sleek surfaces, low lighting and sexy house music. As Tori scanned the cocktail list, she heard the voice of the bartender asking her for her order. When she looked up, there stood Cat. Cat was the definition of cute, barely 5'0, petite with long straight red hair and big brown eyes that lit up when she smiled. Cat had spent the remainder of the night mixing all sorts of ingredients into the most delicious cocktails Tori had ever tasted. They had quickly become friends after, with Cat knowing almost everyone in the city; from DJ's to radio presenters to sports stars. Her bubbly personality was infectious and everyone seemed to gravitate towards her. Tori felt truly blessed to be counted as one of her nearest and dearest.

Except for today. When all she wanted was to change into sweatpants, heat up some popcorn and settle in on her couch with a good book.

"Oh come on honey, all you've been doing lately is training. Now drink up, put on your party shoes and let's head over to this shindig"

Tori couldn't contain her smile at Cat's enthusiasm. Cat quickly caught onto Tori's weakening willpower and squealed with excitement.

"Alright Cat, calm down. Where are we going anyway?" Tori said as she succumbed to the drink in front of her, which despite its off putting appearance, tasted fabulous.

"Well…" Cat expelled, hopping onto the bar stool next to her.

"It's this new DJ in town, he's hired out an entire warehouse to showcase his new record and it's invite only, so of course yours truly scored one for herself and her superstar ballgame best friend".

She smiled as if she'd just offered Tori her left kidney.

"Who knows Tori, maybe there will be a lucky someone there wanting to be swept of their feet"

This time Cat waggled her eyebrows finishing with a suggestive wink. And for some unknown reason Tori instantly thought of Jade. She hadn't stopped thinking about her the whole week, even cancelled plans with some friends the Wednesday before just to stay home and watch Jade's team play. All of this was something she hadn't mentioned to Cat yet, since she knew her friend would probably know Jade's parents and within a few weeks have organised a wedding. Pushing the thought out of her head she gave her friend a playful shove and downed the remainder of her drink.

"Alright cupid, let's get going".

"Yay!"

Cat shrieked and threw her arms around a laughing Tori.

…

Jade weaved her way through the crowd, managing to expertly avoid an elbow from knocking her drink out of her hand. She knew she shouldn't be drinking halfway through a season, but Wednesdays win and their bye next week meant she couldn't refuse a much needed night out with her girlfriends. Especially when it involved tickets to the most sought out event of the season. Although she hadn't heard of the DJ, she had grasped by her overexcited friends that it would be a party to not miss out on. So she'd chucked on her favourite little black dress topped off with converse shoes for easy dancing. She needed a good night out. It had been too long in between and she'd spent all week frustrated over a girl who she barely knew. A gorgeous tall Latina nonetheless.

So as she scanned the crowd looking for her friends she was shocked to see them standing in conversation with none other than said tall gorgeous Latina. As she stood rooted to the spot, Tori glanced up and caught her eye. A mix of disbelief and anxiety filled Jade, followed quickly by a sudden desire which grasped her insides at the slow smile forming on Tori's lips. Jade awkwardly waved back and then almost hit herself in the face for such an adolescent move. She steeled her nerves and forced herself forward.

"Hey girl hey!"

Jade's friend Beck threw her arm around her shoulders.

"There you are, we found ourselves a fellow ball player! This is Tori and her friend Cat"

Jade smiled at the cute Latina whose arm was looped through Tori's and felt a jolt of jealousy which she quickly pushed down as she extended her hand in greeting.

Cat looked at the hand briefly, then pulled Jade in for a firm hug.

"It's so nice to meet the only girl Tori would dare to fondle in public"

Her comment relating to last week game brought a round of laughter to the group and Jade tried to give an easy laugh too but felt it was constrained. She dared a glance at Tori who had turned an adorable shade of red, which made Jade feel all fuzzy inside again.

"Cat! I can't take you anywhere… Sorry Jade. My friend here seems to have left her good manners at home"

Tori glared down at her friend, who beamed up at Tori. As the two friends stared each other down, Jade took a moment to appreciate Tori. She looked effortlessly sexy. Tight black jeans showing off her long toned legs with a loose black singlet that gave a small glimpse to the dark purple lacy bra underneath. Damn. Jade tore her eyes away from Tori's body and looked back up into her face, seeing a small smile playing on Tori's lips indicating her oggling hadn't gone unnoticed. She cleared her throat and did her best not to blush.

'Would you like a drink? I'm about to get a refill".

Before Tori could respond, Cat jumped in;

"Ooo yes, I know the bartender so I'll come with and sort us out some delicious treats"

Cat apparently missed the quick glare Tori gave and all but pulled Jade and Tori along, stopping several times to greet her numerous acquaintances inside the warehouse, which was quickly becoming cramed with people.

"Your friend seems to know a lot of people"

Jade said as she manoeuvred through the crowd behind Tori, trying her best not to stare at that magnificent butt.

"Yeah, she's pretty popular, I met her when I first moved here and we've been best friends ever since. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have half the social life I do and certainly wouldn't be here right now".

Tori shot a smile over her shoulder at Jade, who smiled back. Happy to hear Cat was her best friend and nothing more.

As they approached the bar a coupled of Hugo Boss looking guys appeared seemingly out of nowhere wanting to buy the girls a drink. Before either Jade or Tori could respond, Cat had accepted with a giant smile and wink, ignoring the rather obvious eye roll Tori shot her.

"Sorry, she can be rather eager"

Tori said into Jade's ear. The nearness of her lips rendered Jade almost speechless and she grabbed at a quick response, trying to steady herself.

"Oh… that's ok, I'm always happy to accept a free drink"

She said back, also leaning into Tori momentarily and as she pulled back was rewarded with a longing look from Tori, who seemed to be as distracted by Jade's nearness.

They stared at each other for a moment longer than would be deemed appropriate and as both started to say something Cat was at their sides with three poisonous looking shots. Tori and Jade, startled out of their intense eye lock, quickly took the drinks and knocked them back.

"Ooookay ladies, let's get this party started!"

Cat almost yelled, throwing her shot back too.

Jade and Tori laughed, and Tori was thankful for her friends easy presence, always capable of turning any situation into a carefree atmosphere. The girls clinked their empty glasses and headed back to the remainder of their friends.

…

Jade was going home. It was close to 2am and Tori knew she should go home too. She seemed to remember having promised herself to go home at midnight, but that thought had suddenly disappeared the moment she'd spotted Jade. And now after hours of dancing, chatting and drinking together she still hadn't managed to get a phone number or anything resembling the confidence to ask Jade out.

The night had flown by too quickly and Tori was having fun for the first time in ages. She'd spent so much of the last year training and focusing on her career she'd almost forgotten what it was like to get lost in the feeling of music, friends and a healthy dose of tipsyness. All of which had been topped off with getting to spend the night with the girl who had starred in her every fantasy since toppling onto her a week ago. She still couldn't believe that she'd bumped into Jade tonight. She liked her a lot, Tori realized. Jade laughed with her whole body and was completely engaged in their every conversation. Tori wanted to know everything about her. But the night was coming to an end, and as she was trying to figure out how to nonchalantly ask to see Jade again, she felt a hand grab hers. Looking up she saw Jade smile softly at her.

"This was really fun, I'm probably gonna pay for it tomorrow, but I think it was worth it"

Tori unconsciously ran her thumb over the back of Jade's hand and smiled back.

"Yeah it really was, I'm glad I came and got to see you again, this was the most fun I've had in ages"

Tori almost cringed at how obvious she sounded. She really couldn't believe her lack of cool sometimes. Jade however didn't seem fazed by the statement, and just smiled wider.

"Do you maybe wanna do something next week with me?"

Tori stared dumbstruck back at Jade and lost all ability to form words. Jade, seeming to have misunderstood Tori's reaction, quickly dropped her hand and looked down. Tori stumbled over her words, trying to set Jade straight;

"Yeah! Yes, of course, definitely… I mean, I'd like that a lot. Yeh"

 _Well played Tori, very cool_

This time Tori did cringe at herself, which luckily Jaded seemed to miss as she looked up and grinned at her. She grabbed Tori's phone, which she'd already spotted tucked into her back pocket. The grab had Jade reaching around Tori and as her fingers brushed her butt to get the phone Tori gasped. Jade stopped briefly at the sound and glanced at Tori's lips. She caught herself from leaning forward, a sudden intense shyness overcoming her, much to Tori's disappointment.

Punching her number into Tori's phone, she handed it back and shivered slightly at the gentle stroke of Tori's finger across her own as she took back her phone.

"Don't forget to call"

Jade moved to leave, stilled momentarily and then placed a slow soft kiss on Tori's cheek, who just stood like a statue, completely overtaken by the wonderful feeling of Jade's soft lips on her cheek. She was still standing like a fool after Jade pulled back, gave her another earth shattering smile and disappeared into the crowd.

 _Damn._

Tori was transfixed, overjoyed and giddy all over. Had that really just happened? Before she had the chance to ponder more, she felt a finger poke her ribs.

"Ooh la la, looks like someone owes me for dragging their sorry ass out tonight"

Cat giggled and jumped out of reach from Tori who was about to grab her.

"Shut it you"

But Tori couldn't get the stupid grin off her face as they made their way home. And it stayed there as she fell into her bed, feeling outrageously excited for the prospect of the upcoming week.

…

Sitting in her kitchen, Tori's chin is resting on her hands, which are splayed on top of her white marble counter. She's staring at her phone which lies ten centimetres in front of her nose. It's been 13 minutes since she sent a message to Jade. And in those 13 minutes she has been through a roller-coaster of emotions. First, she had read and re-written the message about 4 times to make it sound as casual yet witty as possible. Then the second she had pressed send she instantly felt her hands go clammy and quickly re-read her message again, thinking of another 5 ways she could have wrote it to make it sound better. Chastising herself for acting like a hormonal teenager over one message, she'd dropped the phone on the counter and walked away to make some tea. Only to return less than 5 minutes later to a blank phone screen and a sudden, completely irrational, disappointing feeling inside.

Now, as she contemplated her incessantly silent mobile, she wondered if maybe she should have waited more than a day before messaging Jade, isn't that the rule? Damn it, why did she suck at these things so much.

Frustrated with herself, she got up to go watch some tv or read a book or surf the internet or anything that could take her mind off of waiting for her phone. Then she heard the blissful sound of a message received and all her fears and aggravations faded away. Launching herself across the counter top she knocked her phone down onto the floor and bolted after it like a greyhound chasing a rabbit. Finally she had the phone in her hand, sitting on the floor she opened the message from Jade.

" _Good morning! I had a really great time last night too, although I'm probably gonna get my head bitten off by my coach about it tomorrow! So glad you messaged me :) I'd love to go to dinner on Tuesday, I've never been to Bang & Jensen, I've always wanted to!"_

If someone could see Tori now, she'd be embarrassed for the rest of her life. Here she was, sitting on her kitchen floor with a slight blush to her cheeks, a sore elbow from crashing into the kitchen counter and the grin of a 14 years old who'd just gotten her first kiss. She re-read the message at least ten times before she almost began to type back. Stopping herself, she worried a quick reply might seem to eager, she should probably wait a few minutes, right?

"Oh frickety frack, stop it Tori".

She quickly typed out her reply.

Little did Tori know that across town sat another woman with an equally large grin on her face and a flutter of excitement in her chest as she saw three dots light up on the screen under her own message.

" _Yeah, my head is angry at past Tori's choice of shots last night. But it was worth it :) Great, I've been there once before and I think you'll like it. See you there at 8?"_

Jade chuckled at Tori's reference to her past self, remembering how a tipsy Tori from the night before had placed her hands ever so slowly on Jade's hips as they danced and had laced her fingers with hers as they'd moved through the crowds, as if afraid to lose Jade. It had set her heart racing. And now it was again, at the prospect of seeing the gorgeous and charming Latina again in two days.

" _Perfect, see you then :)"_

…

The restaurant is hipster and chic in the effortless way that only Copenhagen seems capable of. Combining old Scandinavian pictures and furniture in a modern way. A long wooden bar is lined along one wall, with a deep red wall behind it and matching red tables and chairs. Hanging over the bar are large round silver balls with a light inside, the design reminiscent of the 1970's. At the end of the bar and on all the tables were candle lights, giving off an intimate feeling, coupled with the high ceilings which made the busy Cafe relatively quiet.

Tori is early. Which is truly shocking since she's never early. But something about tonight had her ready and out the door with half an hour to spare. Now she's regretting it, as she sits alone at a corner table feeling her nerves steadily increase by the minute. She'd worried about what to wear. Since it was just a casual dinner she didn't want to dress up too much, but then also didn't want to under-dress because she really wanted to impress Jade. So it had ended with tight dark blue jeans and a oversized white cotton sweater which she'd topped off with a chunky necklace to make it looked like she was a fashionable. Her long brown hair hang in loose curls around her face, which she'd let mostly devoid of make-up. Self-consciously she tucked her hair behind her ears ever few moments and tried her best to not look at her phone. She never liked it when people were glued to their phones and always attempted to make a huge effort to just sit quietly by herself if she was ever in a situation where she was just waiting. So instead she twiddled her thumbs and thought of interesting conversation topics and witty comments she could impress Jade with. An act which proved entirely foolish as she looked up and saw Jade weaving her way elegantly though the tables towards her, and all coherent thoughts disappeared from her mind.

She looked gorgeous. Dressed in tight grey jeans that showed off her toned legs, a sleeveless black top dressed up with a long silver necklace, with her long dark hair hanging over one shoulder. She smiled as she approached the table. The smile worked like an invisible force that pulled Tori out of her chair, moving to meet Jade in greeting. Tori's arm reached out and Jade stepped into her, as if they'd done it a hundred times before, placing a chaste yet sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Hey you" Jade purred into her ear and pulled away to sit down, leaving Tori breathless and a little out of sorts. She quickly regrouped and mumbled an incoherent hello back, sitting down quickly before revealing her flushed neck and face.

"How did your training go this week?"

Tori asks, trying to establish an easy conversation.

"Well yesterday was a bit hellish, I think Saturday night hadn't worked itself out of my body, needless to say my coach was kinda mad! But it went well today, you?"

"Oh it went ok, we had a friendly match yesterday, and except for a couple of tumbles here and there I did ok"

"Didn't tumble into anyone's arms by chance, did you?"

Jade raised a perfect eyebrow, a coy smile appearing on her face, which Tori laughed out loud at. Jade was quickly discovering she loved that sound.

"No, no boob grabbing this time"

Tori smiled back.

"Well, as far as boob grabs go, yours was very tender. The number of bruises I've had from not so gentle hands!"

"Oh yeah, man some of those girls can really pinch can't they!"

Tori replied, and from there an easy conversation of their handball careers followed.

When the waiter appeared, they ordered drinks and a food. Sticking to the healthier and lighter options on the menu, they decided on sharing a selection of tapas plates.

Tori's nervousness left her as an evening of talk of families, friends and stories unfolded between them. She enjoyed the light teasing Jade offered and returned it with her own. In between sips of their drinks and bites of their food she snuck glances at Jade and was pleased to see her doing the same. As their eyes met over the rim of their glasses Jade was struck by the chocolate of Tori's eyes. She'd always loved chocolate eyes, and Tori's were some of the prettiest she'd seen. A wonderful brown color that reminded her loved cup of coffee of every morning.

When the crowd around them thinned they realised how late the hour had gotten. Both entirely lost in the company of each other, they missed the waiters tidying up around them and regrettably realised it was time to go. After a brief, friendly exchange about who was going to pay, Jade suggested they go Dutch and split the bill in honour of Jade's homeland. Tori laughed and hesitantly agreed. Before she knew it, they were standing on the side-walk outside the restaurant, shuffling their feet and avoiding saying goodbye before they went opposite ways.

"I really enjoyed tonight Tori, you were right, I like this place a lot"

"Maybe we can make it our local then"

Tori smiled and then wondered if maybe she'd presumed too much. But the grin on Jade's face said otherwise.

"I'd like that a lot"

They stared at each other some more and then Jade shot a glance to Tori's lips, which worked like gravity and before she could stop herself, Tori stepped into Jades' space and ran a hand down her arm.

Their lips met gently at first. Hesitantly they moved their lips against each other and Tori felt Jade's hands work their way to her shoulders. As Tori alternated kisses between top and bottom lips she felt Jade push into her more, and before she knew it she'd snaked both her arms around Jade's waist and pulled her in. At the gentle sound of Jade's hum, Tori's remaining inhibitions faltered and her desire betrayed her, slowly she ran her tongue along Jade's bottom lip, asking for entrance to her glorious mouth. Jade felt a rush of blood pound through her veins at the feeling of Tori's tongue. With no hesitation, she opened her mouth and as their tongues touched, both women moaned. Slowly their lips joined into the kiss again, alternating between gentle kisses and dancing tongues. As the kiss deepened again, Jade's hands slid deeper into Tori's hair, willing her closer. Simultaneously, Tori wrapped her arms tightly around Jade's torso and pulled her into her. This kiss was definitely going beyond what either had imagined from a first date, but it was the kind that had fuelled both their fantasies. And as they were about to lose complete control, a loud whistle shocked them from their tight embrace, bringing them back to reality.

"You get her girl!" A group of guys and girls walked along the opposite side of the road, cheering and giving big thumbs up.

Both Jade and Tori blushed profusely, but remained in each others arms. As two pairs of eyes connected, all nervousness over their out of control kiss faded, and they both laughed in response.

"Next time you end up on top of me miss, I expect you to stay around"

Jade's cheeky grin followed her quip regarding their first meeting. Her fingers gently rubbed along the back of Tori's neck, setting of a dozen sparks through Tori's body.

"Next time?" Tori said as her eyes twinkled and a mischievous grin spread across her face.

Jade's gaze had dropped so quickly she missed the obvious taunt. As her fingers stopped their ministrations, she cleared her throat anxiously, wondering if she'd overstepped.

Tori, deciding to swiftly put Jade out of her misery, cupped her cheek in her palm and ran thumb gently along Jade's strong defined jaw.

"Next time I'm between your legs Jade, I won't be leaving for quite some time"

Jade's gaze shot up to meet Tori's, her eyes seemingly darkening at the lustful promise. The teasing between them stopped abruptly as desire took its grasp and they leaned into each other once more. Lips meeting in triumph as two people began on a new journey, together, and all due to one slip of the foot.

The greatest fall ever.


End file.
